pathofexilefandomcom-20200213-history
Class
Six starting classes are included in PoE. Classes are nearly identical balance wise, there are only two small differences. One attribute classes (Witch, Ranger, Marauder) Have 30 attribute points corresponding with its alignment. Dual classes also known as hybrid class (Shadow, Duelist and Templar) have 22 in their two favored alignments. The picture to the left shows the starting position on the Skill Forest. A seventh class, the Scion, was released later, and can be unlocked near the end of Act 3. Classes [[Marauder|'Marauder']] (revealed September 2, 2010) His visage marked equally by tribal tattoos and the scars of battle, the imposing Marauder is a survivor of many bloody battles. The clanging, scraping and screaming of war is music to his ears, and he delights in crushing the skulls of his foes underfoot. He is a monster of a man, towering above his cohorts and quick to show his strength and ferocity. A master armsman, the Marauder is versed in many weapons, but he generally prefers the heft of a heavy two-handed axe or mace. He plunges into battle with a cry of delight, and woe be to anyone foolish enough to get in his way. : Strength (Red): The Marauder Strength confers raw brute power, and is represented on weapons by high base damage. Strength armor pieces grant physical damage reduction. Monsters aligned with Strength generally hit hard and take many blows to defeat. Our announced Strength character class is the Marauder. [[Ranger|'Ranger']] (revealed September 2, 2010) Padding silently through the dark forest, the lithe and stealthy ranger is at home. Long eschewing the company of men, she has turned her affections to the deep and wild wilderness, and she travels alone. Her time out away from the comfortable trappings of civilization has hardened her body and her spirit. It has also granted her the time and necessity to master a wide range of weapons. Despite her prowess on the battlefield, the Ranger is most comfortable hidden from view, felling her opponents from a distance with her mighty long bow. When cornered though, she fights as fiercely as a tigress with sword, dagger, mace, or whatever is at hand. : Dexterity (Green): The Ranger Dexterity confers agility in combat, and is represented on weapons by faster attack speeds. Dexterity armor pieces grant the ability to evade enemy blows more often. Monsters aligned with Dexterity are nimble and difficult to hit, often attacking from a distance or with multiple weapons. Our announced Dexterity character class is the Ranger. [[Witch|'Witch']] (revealed December 18, 2010) They laughed at her. They pointed fingers, pulled their children away and whispered in the streets. They burned her home and drove her from the village. She got even. Flame, shadow, disease and frost. These are t''he tools of the mighty witch and she wields them with a reckless power she can barely control. Though she may look frail and delicate, do not underestimate her. Many have, and they are counted among the burned and withered corpses in her wake. '' Intelligence (Blue): The Witch Intelligence confers knowledge – of both arcane magic and deadly combat techniques. It is represented on weapons through improved critical strikes. Intelligence armor pieces grant the wearer a mystical energy shield which protects them from blows and can recharge when they are out of combat. Monsters aligned with intelligence are often weak spell-casters who can be dangerous if not immediately dealt with. Our announced Intelligence character class is the Witch. [[Str/Dex|'Duelist']] (revealed December 18. 2010) Quick to anger, even quicker to strike, the Duelist is a man of haughty character and deadly skill. He is brash and confident. Some might call him arrogant, but he backs up his taunts with a keen blade and a callous heart. The Duelist is a thrill-seeker, always sniffing out conflict and picking fights. This habit has gotten him in trouble countless times, but he's always survived with skill and guile. The Duelist is a master of close-quarters combat, dealing lethal damage with a wide array of weapons while escaping most harm. Women swoon at the sight of him, men tremble at the thought of him, and few that face him in battle live to tell the tale. : Strength/Dexterity: The Duelist The Duelist is a hybrid character class that excels at both Strength and Dexterity skills. Shadow '(released May 11, 2012) ''A flicker of movement, a knife from the dark. By the time you've seen him, it's already too late. The Shadow kills silently, without hesitation, without mercy. He is versed in many weapons, but prefers ambush and subterfuge. Hundreds have met their deaths shrieking in his traps. The Shadow has come from the Guild of the Night in Oriath for one purpose: to inflict pain and suffering on anyone who's wronged him. Exile is merely an inconvenience. : Dexterity/Intelligence: The Shadow The Shadow is aligned with both Dexterity and Intelligence. '''Templar (released May 11, 2012) ' ' He is wizened and gray, but don't let that fool you. His humble clothing hides a powerful, sinuous physique, honed by many years of hard labor and asceticism. Age has granted the Templar an older man's wisdom and tact, qualities he combines with surprisingly well-preserved physical strength. The mighty Templar bests his foes with weapons of steel, and a shield of righteousness. His great bravery and purpose drive him headlong into the fray, disdaining risk with dogged zeal. Some might look upon the Templar's bravado as foolhardiness, but they simply do not know what it means to be a man of faith. On Wraeclast, where faith and hope are dim, he is a shining, towering beacon. : Strength/Intelligence: The Templar The Templar is aligned with both Strength and Intelligence. Category:Classes